Wedding Plan
by walkingspring
Summary: Non-Massacre AU. Everyone is in a frenzy to throw the best wedding they can for Sasuke and Sakura. (Companion story to Odd Girl)


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its lovely characters at all.**

 **Summary: Everyone is in a frenzy to throw the best wedding they can for Sasuke and Sakura [Companion piece to Odd Girl].**

 **Warning(s): Non-Massacre AU, I also made Sakura a year younger than the rest of the Rookie 9. I'm not an expert at traditional Japanese weddings, plus Sasuke and Sakura are virgins. And there'll be no smut to read.**

 **Wedding Plan**

The day before the wedding…

"It's beautiful Mikoto!" Mebuki screeches in excitement at the white kimono she sees Mikoto holding up. It was pure white with cherry blossoms at the sleeves and the Uchiha insignia stitched on to the back. "Sakura-chan will look like an angel in this." Mikoto dreamily expresses.

Ever since her darling Sasuke bought his teammates over to their house as Genin, her mother-in-law instincts gradually kicked in when she would see Sasuke giving Sakura tender looks and secret smiles here and there; eventually she knew it could only be Sakura to be the one to keep her son happy. And from that day, she started saving enough money for the inevitable wedding. She knew ever since Sasuke was a child, that he was often overlooked because of Itachi always outshining him until the fourth Shinobi world war. Just because Mikoto was a retired Jonin, doesn't mean she lost her skills as a Shinobi; no, no, it was Mikoto who would train Sasuke in the ninja arts whenever Fugaku was giving Itachi the attention as the heir of the clan, it was Mikoto who first found out Sasuke was the rookie of the year, it was Mikoto who was ready to give Orochimaru a piece of her mind for giving her baby boy the wretched curse mark, but she was ultimately restrained by her husband and Itachi for doing so; in the end Itachi managed to seal Orochimaru using his Totsuka blade, and it was Mikoto who was the first to prevent Sasuke from becoming Orochimaru's student by the order of the Elders, but she failed in doing so. Anyways, she always made sure Sasuke would feel he was someone worth to love and appreciate as an individual.

"Who would've thought the boy, my daughter's been gushing over since the Ninja Academy, is the same one who awkwardly walks into our tailor and asks Kizashi for his blessing?" Mebuki laughs at the irony, the same boy Sakura was convinced that she would love him unrequitedly and rather stay a spinster than marry someone else. "Trust me Mebuki, he's an Uchiha, and the men of our clan are very careful in choosing the right time to admit they're in love." Mikoto half-heartedly rolls her eyes remembering how her husband awkwardly asked her father for his blessing.

"What about Sasuke's yukata?" Mebuki pursues Mikoto to show her soon-to-be son-in-law's outfit for the big day tomorrow noon. Promptly, Mikoto opens the big box and carefully lifts a black yukata with the Uchiha insignia stitched on the back with white hakama pants as well. "Oh! Sasuke will definitely look handsome in this tomorrow." Mebuki compliments her friend's fashion sense. "Of course he will." Mikoto couldn't agree more.

"Tadaima." Sasuke's voice echoes through the living room and Mikoto then briskly puts the wedding clothes away in their respective boxes. Mikoto and Mebuki then resume drinking their tea.

"Okairi Sasuke. How were your lessons with Sakura?" She inquires, she still finds it amusing that Sasuke chose to learn medical ninjutsu rather than take her out on dates like most young, unmarried couples their ages do.

"Fine." The only response Sasuke was able to give to his mother because; he was still digesting the fact that he now recognizes just how beautiful Sakura really is. Sakura literally had to ask "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" in her seraphic voice five times, thinking he was coming down with a headache or was going through chakra exhaustion. "Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half, so why don't you go take a shower and relax before your dad and brother come home." At hearing his mother suggest that, a one hour nap didn't sound like a bad idea at all. It would probably clear Sasuke's mind at bay from being distracted by Sakura's beauty.

"Well I better head home to make certain Sakura is well rested for the big day tomorrow." Mebuki hastily retreats to the front door of the Uchiha Manor. She still can't believe her only daughter is getting married at 19. After Sakura had been promoted to Jonin; she and Kizashi had lost all hope for Sakura ever settling down later in life, especially with all the missions she went on, being the head of the hospital, and the director of the Children's Clinic. But fate changed her mind on the day of her daughter's 19th birthday when Sasuke walks into her tailor to ask Kizashi for their only child's hand in marriage.

Flashback

 _Mebuki was meticulously sewing the sleeve of a kimono by hand, while Kizashi was outside making yellow dye in their backyard. When all of a sudden she hears a knock on her front door, she hurries there and opens the door to reveal her daughter's teammate and friend._

 _"Sorry to interrupt Haruno-san, may I please speak to Kizashi-san if he is available?" He politely requests._

 _"Umm, sure." She answers dumbfounded. "Kizashi!" she calls for her husband to come inside and she signals Sasuke to come inside their home._

 _"You called Mebuki?" Kizashi comes to the living room, and is surprised to see Sasuke there._

 _"Sasuke? If you're looking for Sakura, she should be at the hospital at this time of the day."_

 _"I'm not here to see Sakura; I came here to ask you about something else." He begins to feel nervous and awkwardly clears his throat._

 _"Will you give me the honor to… let me marry your daughter?" He asks him with his head looking down on the floor, only to hear a surprised gasp from Mebuki._

 _"I just have one thing to say Sasuke my boy, which is…, about time!" he begins to laugh, unlike Mebuki, Kizashi didn't believe it at all when Sakura told him that Sasuke had never been interested in her; he was just waiting for the right moment to come for Sasuke to admit it to himself first. Kizashi then places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and tells him "Go see her soon." And that was more than enough for Sasuke to understand that he got Kizashi's blessing._

 _Giving a humble bow he gratefully tells the Haruno parents "Arigato."_

End of Flashback

When Mebuki arrives to her home she sees Sakura setting the table for dinner and Kizashi placing tonight's supper as well.

"You're getting married tomorrow." Mebuki just had to blurt it out. "I know Kaasan." Sakura murmurs under her breath like she's unsure. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now Sakura." Mebuki keeps her voice firm. "No mother, I'm just nervous." Sakura admits.

"Ah, you're having pre-wedding jitters." Mebuki now understands why Sasuke was looking nervous as well when he came back to the manor. "Well, I'm sure a good night's rest is all the two of you need, after all Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino are coming tomorrow to do your bridal makeover at the crack of dawn." At hearing her mother say that Sakura's eyes felt like they were going to come out of her sockets.

"At dawn?" Sakura tries to find the logic in Mebuki's statement; who gets up at dawn to dress up for their wedding? "I'm just warning you before Ino drags you out of the bed without your consent." Mebuki simply warns her. At that Sakura got the message to get as much sleep as she could before dawn hits.

X

X

"RISE AND SHINE FOREHEAD!"

Sakura grumbled. "It's my day off."

"OH MY KAMI!" Sakura was instantly off the bed with her eyes wide and yells "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

"Yes, forehead you're getting married today." Ino established impatiently.

"Now, as the self-proclaimed Maid of Honor, I need you to use the bathroom and then brush your teeth; by the time you're done, I need you to go take a bath that I prepared for you with all the oils and soaps that I poured in the tub and then the hairdresser; which will be Tsunade will come and tidy up your hair, meanwhile I will check on the bridesmaids dresses Mebuki Obasan sewed. Is that understood forehead?" Ino checks to see if Sakura processed everything she said.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura gives an affirmative answer; this is why Sakura doesn't believe in extravagant weddings! So much energy gets wasted in making sure everything goes perfect. Sakura was still exhausted from last night when she was extensively healing Izumi's eyes; she was surprised to see Itachi carrying an unconscious Izumi to her office and was even more surprised to hear him tell her that she had awakened her mangekyou sharingan during her mission 2 weeks ago.

She sits herself down in the bath Ino prepared for her and then lets out a sigh of contentment; she was lucky her skin was naturally smooth and free of body hair otherwise Ino would've made her go through a painful wax procedure.

After one hour she gets out of the tub, she dries herself with a towel and then wraps it around to cover her chest. She promptly gets another one and wraps it around her head, making sure to tuck in all of her hair inside the towel. After that she gets out of the bathroom in her bedroom only to be startled with Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Tenten, Karui, Tamaki, Shiho, and Moegi in her room dressed in identical aquamarine dresses that reached beneath their feet with matching heels and a daffodil hairclip on each of their unique hairdos. All of a sudden feeling self-conscious and tightens her hold on the towel wrapped around her body, Ino ushers everyone out of the room, leaving her, the bride-to-be, Tsunade, and Shizune inside her bedroom.

It was now 11:30 am, and Sakura would have to say that those were the longest 4 ½ hours she's experienced in her 19 years. She took a good look in the mirror and could only gasp at the woman in front of her.

The makeup was done by Ino; she had shiny magenta colored lips similar to spring orchids, a very thorough facial, that didn't need any powder, a coat of mascara that brought out her emerald eyes, kohl on her waterline, shimmery golden eye shadow, her fine eyebrows neatly brushed, and a natural blush; caused by Sakura herself. Sakura thought Ino really outdid herself on her today. As for the hair, Tsunade transformed Sakura's long pastel pink locks into a fluffy low bun with baby-breaths adorned to the side of her hair. On her neck she was wearing the Uchiha Clan's insignia's locket that Mikoto and Fugaku gave to her on the engagement party, and she was also wearing a pair of daffodil earrings designed out of real minerals and jewels given by Sasuke on the day he proposed to her. Last but not at least, was her kimono; it took super long for Shizune to dress her in it perfectly, that way Lady Mikoto wouldn't snap at her for making even the microscopic of errors.

"You look beautiful Forehead." Ino lays her hands carefully on the bridal kimono of Sakura's shoulders. At looking at how unnaturally breathtaking Ino was, Sakura couldn't think the same way about herself.

"Stand straight Sakura." Tsunade tells her disciple with a rare smile of her own.

X

X

With Sasuke…

"Rise and shine squirt." Sasuke hears Shisui turn the light switch of his bedroom on. It's also his 20th birthday; Mikoto thought it would be best for Sasuke and Sakura to get married on his birthday.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks getting up from his bed and rubbing his eye. Wait, what was Shisui doing here?

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke wonders why his big brother isn't here to play his other best man along with Naruto; said man answers him saying "He volunteered to stay overnight at the hospital with Izumi-neechan after she was losing control of her mangekyou sharingan, I bet he's about to confess to her about-" But was silenced by Shisui"s hand covering his mouth.

"Anyways, you have a big day ahead for you and Sakura, and I promised Itachi I would do his job perfect!" Shisui promises to Sasuke.

"Tch, it's not like I'm the bride." Sasuke scoffs at his best men.

"No, but it is our job to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself when it's time for the traditional ceremony." Naruto emphatically warns him.

"Come on Teme, pretend I'm Sakura-" At hearing that Sasuke couldn't help but let out a mirthful chuckle. "Don't even try Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sneers at that idea of Naruto pretending to mimic Sakura, let alone using the transformation justu.

"Fine, screw up on your own wedding, see if I care, and see if Sakura-chan cares!"

"Naruto, Sasuke has to do his best, because I hid Izumi's gift for him and Sakura-san." At hearing that Sasuke directs a glare to his traitorous cousin. Izumi's gift was the only one he genuinely loved, and having it hidden from him just made him livid.

"I expect to have it back tomorrow morning at 9." Sasuke demands him in a threatening tone as he activates the rinnegan on his left eye and then he heads to the bathroom and angrily slams the door shut with a thud.

X

X

Sasuke still couldn't believe it. In the next half an hour he was going to become someone's husband, not just anyone's husband, but Sakura Haruno's husband. And he was not having any second thoughts at all, but he was getting impatient for the ceremony to start. Here he was sitting down in his fancy groom attire and his hair had changed from its gravity defiance. His side bangs now hiding his rinnegan eye and the back part of it was down reaching the nape of his neck. It took all of his willpower not to activate his sharingan at the people badmouthing Sakura and at the giggling girls who had hearts in their eyes.

"You look handsome Sasuke." His mother beams with pride. When he looks at her, she literally looked like the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan; her hair was done in an intricate hairdo with red and white carnations in the right places, a black and red kimono, her face accented with very light makeup and was carrying an Uchiha fan in her hand.

"Your father is proud of you too." They both turn their heads to see Fugaku in a black kimono, its sleeves stopping at the elbows. He gives Sasuke a proud smile, and Sasuke was feeling a rare sort of happiness in his chest. He then sees Shisui and Itachi also wearing the same clothes as his father; actually all the clansmen were wearing the same thing. What got him off guard was the way his brother was tightly holding Izumi's hand in a firm grip; said woman was wearing a simple lavender kimono and her hair was in a half-tie with lavender plants decorated, he also didn't miss the occasional glances Itachi was giving her and the blush resulting on her face. He had a feeling something big transpired between them at the hospital. Over all he wouldn't put it pass his brother if he proposes to her soon. Near Izumi, he sees the former Inuzuka in a cream kimono, Hana, making small talk with her husband and she was holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms. He still couldn't process that Shisui; his goofball of a cousin is a father now, but then again, Naruto and Hinata were the first to get married in their circle of friends and acquaintances.

X

X

After what seemed like hours, the entire garden was filled masses of guests and important people from the other hidden villages. Right now the traditional wedding ceremony was taking place in the Uchiha Compound, mainly only with the Uchiha Clan present, with an obvious few exceptions, like Kakashi the sixth Hokage, Sakura's parents, Naruto, the Sannin, the rookie 9, and granny cat with Tamaki.

At approximately 11:59 am a sea of cherry blossoms whirl next Sasuke and once he feels the familiar chakra he's unable to prevent the smile forming on his face. The sea of cherry blossoms transforms into his gorgeous bride; and behind her are Ino, Tsunade, and Shizune. Nearly, everyone present stares at the bride in awe.

"Sakura." He mutters close to her vicinity and is rewarded with a smile as he controls the rapid beating in his heart.

"Now that the bride has arrived, I will begin the sermon." Kakashi authoritatively says, and the bride and groom sit down on the stage and the Uchiha Clan sits down in organized rows inside the ancient building.

After hours of listening about the importance about the fundamentals of marriage and what not; Sasuke and Sakura finally take their sips of fine iced tea; since both of them abhor sake. After they each drink from the other they are now officially Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke daringly takes Sakura's soft hand in his and when everyone in the clan congratulates the parents of the new couple; Sasuke lifts her hand up and briefly kisses it. "I love you." He tells her, showing a smile he will only ever show her and Sakura tries her best not to let the tears of joy fall down.

"Hai, me too… Anata." She leans close to him and rests her head on his chest; when she does that Sasuke savors her floral scent before he reluctantly leans back from her and whispers, "I can't wait to show how much I really love you." He teases and lets out a throaty chuckle as her face turns scarlet when she processes the undertone of his promise.

He's going to love teasing her.

X

X

After the wedding ceremony was over, everyone heads to the Grand Garden of Konoha, where the wedding reception was being held.

He had a hunch the flower bouquet being thrown to Itachi was all planned. Anyways, Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother sitting stiff while Izumi was leaning her head on his shoulder, sleeping.

Sasuke kept on getting irritated whenever Sakura's young male students in training would give her googoo eyes, all Sasuke was able to do was tighten his grip in Sakura's hand and pull her close to him. It's not his fault he was acting territorial since Sakura- _his wife_ was so annoyingly beautiful.

"Anata I'm hungry." Sakura didn't even eat breakfast!

"Me too." Sasuke grumbles, still finding it unfair that the bride and groom weren't allowed to eat because they might stain their wedding clothes as his mother stated it.

"Once we head to our home, I'll cook us up something." Sakura jumps as Sasuke casually says "our home." So Sakura deciding to be bold brings him down to whisper in the shell of his ear, "And it means I finally get to kiss you." She was well aware her husband isn't the PDA type, so she was getting really impatient to show affection to him, and it was still only 4 pm.

"Not if I kiss you first." He smirks as she didn't expect him to retort.

"We'll see." She puts her nose up and crosses her kimono sleeves, only to further amuse Sasuke at her sassiness.

"Come on my annoying Tsuma." He drags them over to where Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai where standing so they can all take a picture as Team 7.

The rest of the reception was basically everybody asking them to take pictures with one of them or both of them; it was all so troublesome as Shikamaru would put it.

X

X

11:30 pm

They finally arrive to their home, after having a private family dinner at the main house along with team 7, and Sakura's parents. Their level of confidence was lessening. It was so much easier to subtly flirt in public than letting loose when they're finally alone.

"You can go change in our room, and I'll change here." Sasuke tries to lighten the atmosphere, and is satisfied when all the tension and stress leaves Sakura's face.

Once Sakura is inside of their master bedroom, she quickly disrobes from all of her kimono layers and then delicately wraps it in the box. She takes off all her jewelry, undoes her hair, and cleans all of the makeup off her face.

Deciding to be bold, she decides to leave her long pink hair loose, hoping Sasuke would play with it and puts on a baby pink sleeveless night dress that reaches a little bit above the knees. She was a married woman now, so she didn't need to be shy, right?

She slightly jumps when she feels two arms wrap around her waist as she's pulled intimately close to a bare chest.

"Sakura." He rests his lips on the back of her neck and slowly breathes in her natural flowery fragrance.

"Anata." She closes her eyes as she enjoys the pure intimacy with her beloved husband, and softly strokes his chin as she cherishes this night.

She had to do it.

Slowly she turns around to rest a hand on his soft hair and the other on his shoulder.

Sasuke removes his arms around her waist, and smirks when he sees her face tint as she sees him in only a pair of black pajama pants.

Trying to regain her composure she proceeds on; slowly she brings her lips to his achingly soft ones, and leaves her lips on his for a while.

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore and throws her down in bed with him hovering over her.

Abruptly he kisses her lips, and it was nothing like the chaste one she gave him moments ago. A full on one, and Sakura was loving the way how powerful it was, and was feeling even more delight as he wraps his arms around her waist.

She feels him smile in the kiss as she wraps her arms around his bare back, as he leans closer until both their chests come in contact. She smiles in delight when he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses across her collar bone and shivers in ecstasy when she feels his chest rumble over her own.

Slowly Sasuke lets go of her and goes on his side of the king sized bed while facing her. Smirking at the look of disappointment on her face, he caresses her cheeks with one hand and plays with her hair in the other one.

"Don't look so down Tsuma, we have a whole 2 weeks to ourselves."

"What do you mean-"

"You'll find out in the morning. Now get some sleep." He brings her close to his chest and wraps his arms around her back.

Once he knows she's knocked out, he lets out a satisfied smile as he tightens his hold on her.

This was the happiest day of his life.

***X***

 **Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
